Research on Sakaguchi Ango
Introduction March 08 2017 14:00 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! This is a Transmigration event which will run from 2017/02/22 to 2017/03/08. Complete special research missions to obtain bookmarks for "invocation of the dead." Starting on 2017/02/28, these special Spirit Summoning bookmarks can be used for a chance to summon Sakaguchi Ango, who normally cannot be transmigrated. Preliminary Missions Mechanics For the first half of the event, there are two daily special research missions active which can be completed for one Spirit Summoning bookmark each. You are required to embark on five and ten tainted book delves per day to complete them and obtain the reward. These daily research missions are only active until 05:00 JST 2017/02/28. There are a total of eight one-time special research missions which will also give one Spirit Summoning bookmark each. These are completed according to your total ensouled book delves since the beginning of the event, and completing each mission will unlock the next. These missions will be counted as completed at 1, 3, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, and 30 total ensouled delves. Unlike the daily special research missions, the main special research missions will be active for the entire event, and can be completed until 14:00 JST 2017/03/08. Doing all Preliminary Research missions will earn a total of twenty Spirit Summoning bookmarks. Tips As the main missions last for the entirety of the event, ensouled book delves attempting to transmigrate Sakaguchi Ango after 2016/02/28 should count towards the total delves needed to complete their requirements. Transmigration of Sakaguchi Ango Mechanics Beginning at 16:30 JST 2017/02/28, Sakaguchi Ango is available for Transmigration. There is a new button in the bookmark section of Ensouled Delve, on the far right, which must be selected to use a Spirit Summoning bookmark and attempt to summon the new writer. Ensouled Delves for Ango are locked to use 400 ink and must be performed with a Spirit Summoning bookmark; he is a gold-tier Blade class writer with a 10:20:00 timer. As you use more Spirit Summoning bookmarks, a bar in the upper left of the screen (below your librarian's experience bar) will fill up. This represents your success rate in the event - the more Spirit Summoning bookmarks you use, the better your chances at Ango. You can fill the Ango transmigration rate bar up to three levels, starting a new level every 20 attempts. Those who have obtained all 20 Spirit Summoning bookmarks from the Preliminary Missions have approximately a 25% chance to obtain Ango with them. Further Spirit Summoning bookmarks can be purchased from the Shop for 300 DMMP each or in a special set during this part of the event all the way up until the end of the event. You are guaranteed to get Ango after 60 total transmigrations with a Spirit Summoning bookmark. Be aware that these bookmarks will disappear from your inventory at the end of the event, so feel free to use them to see if you can summon any Ango duplicates. Ango will be available for transmigration until 14:00 JST 2017/03/08. It may be possible to obtain more than one Ango, in which case a random large Soul will drop. Special Summoning Lines During the event, each writer will say a special line upon delving with the Spirit Summoning bookmarks. Writers who knew him are likely to say something specific to the event summonable writer. You can view the summoning lines for each writer here. Category:Events